A New Home
by Meadow Melody
Summary: Alice Liddell was abandoned in the woods as a five year old and so she was forced to strife and work by herself. One day when running from an angered store owner she falls down the rabbit hole. Alice X I'm going to ask for a vote from viewers because I have no idea who Alice Should be with.


**Summary: Alice Liddell was abandoned in the woods as a five year old and so she was forced to strife and work by herself. One day when running from an angered mafia gang she falls down the rabbit hole.**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Get back here you little brat!" Screamed a bald man with a baseball bat in hand.

"If you tell someone to run to you their just gonna avoid you." Alice mumbled under her breath. Since Alice had to get food, and is too lazy to get a job, she steals food. The bald man chasing her is her latest victim. "This food better be worth the effort." She sighed.

"Gotcha!" Alice spun around to the voice, only to get hit with the man's bat.

"Ah!" She cried in pain.

"Hah! Take that you little shit!" He yelled swinging his bat again, and hitting bat square in the stomach.

"Ugh!" She kept crying as she got hit continuously.

"Hahaha! That'll teach you to steal from my shop!" Just as he was about to land one more blow to her head, he was shot, and a man with red eyes, white hair, and rabbit ears appeared.

"Tch! Scum! This is what you get for touching Alice!" He shouted.

"Thanks dude." Alice said. Immediately his attention turned to her.

"Your welcome! In exchange for helping you, I need you to follow me." He said , while helping her get up.

"Hmm." She shrugged. "What have I got to lose?"

"Excellent." He mumbled. "This way!"

"Coming!" She yelled. "Wait for me!"

"Of course!" He yelled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" When she caught up she was standing in front of a huge hole. "Well let's go!"

"Um." Okay! She was reckless, and took big risks, but this?! Hell to the no! No one could survive this! Not even superman! Seeing her hesitation he picked her up bridal style and jumped down the hole. "Wah! No! I'm to young to die dammit!"

"What was that? You don't want to stop? Well neither do I, but unfortunately we're almost there!" He told her.

"Go to hell! Ah!" Then they found themselves in a forest with doors on the trees.

"Welcome to wonderland Alice!" He said.

"Who the fuck are you?! How the hell do you know my name?!" She said.

"My name is Peter White, and of choose I know your name I love you, after all!" He said, and stuff in his pocket pulling out a vile, then drinking it, and resealing the bottle.

"Huh?! What the fu-hmm!" She was cut off as Peter smashed his lips against hers, forcing the drink down her throat. When they parted, she did the first thing that came to mind. She punched him. "What the hell?!"

"Ouch. You have a good punch there." He said , while rubbing the red mark on his face.

"You perv-Ah!" Suddenly everything was going black. She was falling unconscious. "Dammit!" Was the last thing she said before fainting.

"Have a good game Alice." Peter said, before walking away.

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up I found myself in a white tent and in a white bed. I sat up, and decided to check myself for injuries, but what I saw made me blush a maroon red.

I was wearing a white, strapless nightgown that barely stretched to the bottom of my butt.

"W-W-What the hell?!" I stuttered.

"Oh, you're finally awake." I whipped my head around to see a man in a weird looking jester outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Joker." Joker said giving me a polite bow.

"No, it's alright, my name is Alice Liddell." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand, then got on one knee, and kissed my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Liddell." He said getting up.

"Please, miss Liddell is my mother, call me Alice." I said.

"Okay, then, Alice." He said.

"Um, can you tell me where my clothes are?" I asked, looking away,a hint of dusty pink on my cheeks.

"Oh! That nightgown suits you, I had hoped it would." He said smiling.

"Clothes please." I said again, blushing harder.

"Of course. Here." He said handing me my usual shorts , that reached my knees, light blue hoodie, white and Black striped socks, and white and light blue checkerboard sneakers.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He said walking out of the tent. "Call me when your done." He said over his shoulder. As soon I was done I called him back in. "Okay now that you're ready, would you mind telling me, why were you out in my woods covered in blood, and dirt?"

"I was running around the neighborhood I live in, then when I was alone, this weird man with white hair, and red eyes grabbed me, and jumped down a hole, forced a weird medicine down my throat, then I'm here." I said not including the rabbit ears. He'd probably think I'm crazy!

"I see." He said then, explained where I was, and about the medicine I drank, then told me how this world works, and finally told me about this game I have to play. He said I would figure out about the rules on my own. (Sorry but I am **not** , I repeat, **not, **writing that long ass explanation!)

"So this is wonderland?" I asked. He nodded. I broke out into a huge grin. _' YES! I'm finally away from that hell!' _"How long can I stay in this world?"

"You want to stay? I would've figured you would want to go home to your family." He said with a tilt to his head. My smile turned into a scowl.

"Those people can just die." I said.

"Eh. So you hate your family?" He asked.

"My feelings for my so called 'family' are beyond hate." I said.

"I see. Well then you should probably get some rest." He said getting up to leave.

"Wait!" I said grabbing onto his coat.

"Yes?" He asked turning around.

"Is it okay if I live here?" I asked.

"Of course." He said turning back around to leave. "Well have a good night's sleep and let the games begin." He said after closing the door.


End file.
